Oh What A Trip!
by rw4life
Summary: The Venturi-McDonald family goes on a camping trip. Dasey and stupidity ensues. Review please. FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Family Fun?

**Originally i wrote this as a script, but had to change it due to Fanfic guidelines (urgh) So because of that, this story is very awkwardly written and definitely no my best work, at all. If anyone has any suggestions as to how i can fix the transition from script to story, or wants to see the script version. LET ME KNOW! Now i hope you like...**

**MY DISCLAIMER!(hehe)  
Not mine, if it was; Edweirdo would be Edwins real name, Casey would loosen up, Derek would date ME and only me FOREVER (or Casey i guess works too...lol), Marti would be my pet and the Venturi-McDonalds would have a goldfish...I don't know why, but they would.**

( )//_ _ **- Actions**

~ ~ -**Setting**

[ ] -**Camera views**

**_Family Fun?_**

"Ok kiddos, we're all packed. Now everyone into the car! Marti, got your backpack?" Nora asked, as she stood in the doorway.

"Check!" replied Marti, reaching the foot of the stairs and holding up her bag. Nora put it on for her before ushering her out, "Ok, out you go! Edwin? Lizzie?"

"Yup!" "Check!" responded both Edwin and Lizzie before following Marti out the door.

"Derek! Casey!" Nora yelled up the stairs

_D&C come down the stairs, bags in tow, in the midst of a fight. _

"...Honestly Derek! One would think you'd have grown some BRAINS by now!"

"Huh? I've got a brain. Besides, **_Klutz_**, its not my fault you decided to plant yourself in front of my bag."

"Excuse me, but your bag happened to be right—"

"KIDS!" Nora interrupted, "This is SO not the time! I see you have your bags, now lets move move _move_!" (Leaves)

(D&C trudge to the door, purposely knocking into each other along the way.)

"Watch, where, you're (gasps as she falls) DE-REK!" yelled Casey from the floor.

"Klutzilla…" chuckled Derek, before smirking and leaving the house. Still sitting on the floor, Casey gave an exasperated sigh.

~~~~ OPENING CREDS, CUTS TO BLUE SCREEN CASEY~~~~

" Every so often, it's important for a family to spend nice, quality time together…that is of course if your family doesn't happen to include a horrible, insensitive jerk of a stepbrother."

~~~ CUTS TO CAR #1, w/ G, N, L, E, &M~~~

" I still don't think it was safe to put them in a car together. I mean, did you see the fighting on the way out?" Nora said uneasily from the passenger seat.

" I'm sure it was all in good fun." Replied George offhandedly.

" George…" Nora sighed, obviously not buying it.

" Besides, it's only reasonable." He amended, "It's a long trip, and this way they can switch off between who drives… and it gets them out of our hair." He added as an afterthought

" George!"

" It's not like you weren't _thinking_ it,…" he mumbled embarrassedly

(N gives G a 'look')

"Besides, what's the worst thing they could do to each other in a car?" he finished. Norah simply sighed and continued looking out of the window anxiously.

~~~ CUTS TO CAR #2, w/ D&C~~~

" Derek, will you quit drumming your fingers on the steering wheel like that? I can't concentrate." Casey snapped after several minutes into the car ride.

" Pfft, and what could you possibly be doing that requires 'concentration'?" Derek mocked, pausing his tapping.

" I'm TRYING to work this stupid radio (fiddles with knobs some more) UGH!" she responded, growing more irritated with every word.

" It broke." Derek said casually.

" WHAT! No, no, no. Are you telling me that I'm sitting in this car, with you and no source of entertainment?" Casey exclaimed, as she sunk down further into her seat.

" Welcome to Hell!" He responded cheerily

" I am not spending hours in the car with you and nothing to do." Casey groaned.

" Read something. You seem to do that even when it's not necessary or suggested." Derek said, hoping she caught the slight insult.

" No." she responded, rather quickly and curtly.

" Wh-what?" He stuttered in surprise as he turned to look at the girl next to him.

" Eyes on the road." She commanded quickly, to which Derek surprisingly complied with. " If you must know," she then continued, "reading in the car makes me feel sick."

" Reading should make you sick in general." Derek quipped, smirking, "But never mind that, it's not like I want puke in my car anyways."

" OUR car." Casey pointed out

"MY car." "OUR car" "MINE" "OURS" "MINE!"

" Geez!" Casey concluded, "You know what? I refuse to participate in this. Unlike OTHERS in the car, I'm not 6." She crossed her arms across her chest and leaned back into her chair.

" 6+10, _actually_." Derek grinned

" Oh goody! You do math!" she responded sarcastically before rearranging herself in her seat, (pause) "I'm going to sleep." She decided, leaning against the window.

" Umm, no you're not." Derek replied quickly

" Yeah, I think I am." She retaliated

" NOPE" "Yes" "NO" "YES!" "NO!"

"I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!!" Casey finally shrieked, growing fed up with the pointless banter.

(Derek looks taken aback, and gives C a look of pure horror. Breaths out deeply and returns to normal.) "Not in MY car." He then supplied

"Oh boy, not this again…" Casey sighed, as she rested her head in her hands.

(D gives a smirk, which is followed by a pause in the convo.)

" And why exactly am I not allowed to sleep?" Casey questioned after deciding there was no use anyways.

" If you sleep, not only do I have to listen to you snore,"

" I do not _snore_!" Casey argued, but Derek continued as if uninterrupted, "But then I have nothing to do."

" like tormenting me…" she mumbled, leaning her head back against the seat.

" Exactly!" Derek congratulated while Casey simply sighed and looked out the window.

~~~ CUTS TO CAR #1 ~~~

" I want to start a bet." Edwin decided after a long lull in conversation.

" Edwin…" warned George, looking through the rearview mirror.

" What?" Edwin defended, "No money involved, I promise."

With this in mind, George simply shrugged. "George!" Nora reprimanded.

" What, it's a harmless little bet!" he retorted before reverting back to Edwin, "let's hear it…"

" I bet a week of chores that by the end of this trip, Casey and Derek will be worse than before." He smiled, obviously proud of his idea.

" Oh G-d I hope not…" Nora said worriedly as she rubbed her temple.

" I'll take you up on that, I think they actually might get along better. " Lizzie said bravely as she reached out to shake Edwin's hand. (George snorts)

" George!" Nora scolded, removing her hand from her head in surprise.

"Are we singing Old McDonald?" Marti mumbled as she woke up, "Cause that's a pig."

(E, L, N, G laugh, they begin singing Old McDonald)

~~~ CUTS TO CAR #2 ~~~

(C is asleep & D is tapping the steering wheel and humming)

"Hey, hey Case. Space Case wake up!" Derek said finally, turning to Casey and nudging her in an effort to wake her up. After some time, he gives up and hits her on the arm harder, and causing her head to fall and hit the door

" OW!" Casey yelled, sitting up suddenly.

" Ah, so you're a klutz even when you can't trip!" Derek smirked, turning back to face the front.

C: (while rubbing her head) "you are fully aware that it was your fault, so I won't even bother pointing it out." Casey said decidedly, while rubbing the back of her head. "What time is it?" she questioned, lowering her hand.

" Much later than before." Derek offered.

" As in?" Casey pushed, to which Derek responded, "5 minutes since you last checked."

" De-rek! You can't even let me sleep for _5 minutes_?" Casey whined, while staring at Derek in shock.

" Actually," he stressed, "I can and I did."

To this, Casey simply folded her arms across her chest once more and gave a big 'humph', "You honestly can't go more than 5 minutes without talking to me?"

" Heh?" He said, making a face **_(You guys know the face I'm talking about, right?)_** "Talking? No, no, no, no, _no_! BOTHERING is the word you're looking for." He corrected, rather quickly.

" So you admit that you love to bother me?" Casey said.

" Nah, I just love seeing you ticked off." He responded, to which Casey gave a small smirk. Noticing his mistake, he began trying to fix it, " When I'm bored!" Casey simply raised eyebrow, smirk still intact. "Oh you know what I mean!" He huffed, shaking his head, before explaining, "Bothering you is more fun than tapping on the steering wheel."

" You _could _try _talking_ to me…" Casey pointed out. To which Derek responded dryly, " I'd rather tap thanks."

" Suit yourself." Casey replied indifferently before grabbing a car manual from the floor of the car.

~~~ CUTS TO CAR #1 ~~~

" Daddy, I'm bored!" Marti whined from the back seat, after a few games of roadside Bingo.

" Why don't you count trees?" supplied George tiredly.

" I did, but they went to fast so I couldn't get them all and it made me dizzy!"

" Get Lizzie or Edwin to play with you." He suggested next.

" They're sleeping." She sighed.

" Why don't you listen to some of your books on tape, or play with your monkey?" Said Nora, joining the conversation. To this suggestion Marti simply made a face, and proceeded to poke Edwin.

Hearing that Marti was no longer complaining, Nora turned to George, "I'm worried about Casey and Derek."

George checked his mirror before responding, " They're still right behind us."

" Yes, I _know_" Nora replied in an obvious tone, "but maybe we should stop, you know. Just to check?"

" Nora, come on we've lost enough time as it is, we can see the car from here and we agreed for our pit stop to be in an hour." George reasoned, turning to Nora with an apologetic glance.

" Yeah, I guess…" She sighed, facing forward once more.

After a slight pause, Edwin jolts awake after being poked repeatedly by Marti "Señor vacuum will NEVER defeat Edweirdo!"

~~~ CUTS TO CAR #2 ~~~

After a few moments, Derek glanced at Casey, who was still immersed in the manual. "I thought you said that reading in the car made you sick."

Hearing Derek speak, Casey looked up suddenly, which worked to make her queasy. "What? Oh no, I don't feel too good." She said, noticing the odd feeling in the pit of her stomach.

" Oh gross Casey," Derek said wincingly "here drink some water and open a window" he suggested, revulsion still evident in his tone. (throws a bottle of water to C)

" Thanks…" Casey said weakly before taking a sip and opening the window. "Oh we're closer to the woods, can you smell the trees?" she noticed, forgetting about her queasiness and taking a deep breath.

" Mmm, yeah. Great." Replied an un-amused Derek, paying no attention to the now slightly giddy Casey.

" No really," she pushed, now turning to Derek, " it's like a pine scented breeze. Smell!"

" Yeah Casey, air smells fantastic. You happy? Now chill." He said, with absolutely no enthusiasm.

" Fine, mood killer. Let's see _you_ make an interesting observation." Casey said looking at Derek expectantly.

" Umm, the sun is bright?" he supplied, in an effort to stop her remarks. To this comment, Casey simply crossed her arms. "No, no…I got it. There are absolutely no clouds in the sky." He fixed, seemingly more pleased with his choice.

" Nope, pine air is still better." Casey smiled. "The sky today is the same color as your eyes…" he tried again.

" What, blue?" Casey said, unimpressed, " Yeah, not so good."

" No, it's no just blue. It's like a really deep blue. It's nice." He amended, to which Casey blushed before muttering, "Um, thanks…I think."

" I-I meant the sky. Nice. Not you. I mean your eyes." Derek stuttered, (A pregnant pause follows)

"Man I wish the radio was working." He sighed, causing Casey to laugh.


	2. At The Camp Site

**AN/ I know I took forever and I'm so, SO sorry, but I had like three big papers, one major project and two and a half tests this week. Not to mention that I can't simply post this story like I want to, but I need to find time to actually sit down and rewrite it into a story as opposed to a script. I know, excuses excuses. 'we don't wanna hear any of this bull rw4life, update sooner you moron!' To this I respond, 'I'll try my best?'**

**DISCLAIMER: If LWD were mine, which it isn't, the goldfish would be named Bo-Bo…**

~~~AT THE CAMP SITE ~~~

N, G, L &E are unloading car, M is standing off to the side rubbing her eyes tiredly. D& C walk over.

" Sorry family, Puko here had to make a stop" Derek said smugly, carrying his bag over his shoulder and dropping it mercilessly on top of the pile of suitcases.

"De-rek!" Casey said in shock.

" Oh I am SO winning." Ed muttered, smirking to the young McDonald standing to his side.

Nora, helping George unload the last bag, ignored all comments and said, "Ok, so we found a camp area, lets pick up some stuff and get going!

~~~AT A CLEARING IN THE WOODS ~~~

After the tired troop disposed of their bags, George stepped into action, "Ok, so Derek, Edwin…we'll be setting up the tents."

" And could you girls go get the firewood?" Nora finished.

" Yeah, you ladies fetch the wood and us men will do the job right!" Derek stated smirking, until of course he dropped the tent pole on his foot, bit his knuckles and began hopping around on his other foot

" _Excuse_ me?" Casey retorted, placing her hands on her hips and getting ready to defend women's place in society.

Nora stepped in before anything could happen, and while holding the bridge of her nose tiredly said, " Case, he doesn't mean anything by it. This is just how it worked out, okay? "

" Fine. " Casey replied curtly, all while glaring at a smirking Derek.

~BLUE SCREEN~

D is sitting on an armchair with feet propped up while C dusts around him. D points her to an area she should dust and C angrily dusts his face.

---LATER---

" Alrighty, we're done!" George stated happily, putting up the last tent pole and straightening out the canvas.

" As are we! " Exclaimed Casey, returning from the wooded area and purposely dropping the collected wood on D's foot, causing Derek to hop up and down once again.

An oblivious Nora continued on to the next matter at hand: " Ok! Onto sleeping arrangements, 3 tents means, George, Marti & I, then Derek& Edwin, and Casey & Lizzie."

" Nope." Derek concluded, hardly waiting to hear Lizzie's name called out.

" Excuse me?" George questioned, ready to defend his ladylove and punish his merciless son. **(lol, I couldn't help it, it's such a sweet George thing. At least to me…)**

" Do I need to point out that Edwin's feet reek of compost?" Derek stated, attempting to justify his position. Surprisingly, Casey agreed in his refusal,

"And sorry mom, but need I remind you of Lizzie's snoring?"

" Casey!" Lizzie shrieked, in disbelief and a desperate, but lame, attempt to keep that part of her sleeping habits a secret.

" Sorry Liz, but you know its true and I can't sleep with you snoring." Casey plunged on, " And you remember what happened last time I couldn't sleep?"

FLASHBACK—C leaves a tent with messy hair and fowl expression. Glares at everyone, stomps on flowers and yells at cute bunny rabbits.

" Yeah George. Not a good idea." Nora grimaced, changing her position on the matter and turning to George for further suggestions.

" Well then," George pondered, "Marti and Casey, Lizzie with us, Ed and Derek?"

"Forget about me?" Derek asked incredulously, while gesturing wildly to himself, ceasing the hand gestures he continued, "Thanks, but I refuse to die tonight because of toxic air."

" Hey, it's not that bad" Edwin retorted, lifting his foot up to get a better whiff. Unfortunately, the family caught the smell and yelled simultaneously, "Edwin!" The one person excluded from this group of gagging protesters was the environmental protester herself, Lizzie.

" Heh, lucky I've got allergies, so no Ed, it's not bad at all." She said, chuckling at her mixed family's reaction.

" Ed and Liz?" George said, furrowing his brows.

" Uh, George …Are you sure?" Responded a hesitant Nora.

" What? It works!" George decided, growing more confident with his choice, " Besides I can't make Ed sleep outside."

" George!" Nora protested, while a similar shout of 'Dad' came from his younger son.

" What, Liz & Ed, Marti & Casey, us and…Derek?" George finished, suddenly puzzled by the situation.

" No, that doesn't work," Nora intervened, "Lizzie would hardly be able to fit so there's no WAY he can." As the sun continued to set, and the group mused a silence came over them, followed by a sudden realization.

" No…" Casey said in dread.

" No!" Derek exclaimed in panic.

~CUTS TO TENT #1~

" It's fine Nora, really." George comforted his anxious wife.

" Yeah Nora, super-duper!" Marti giggled, to which Nora simply sighed and turned over.

~TENT #2~

[Close up of Edwin] " All right, I think I'm off to sleep. You?" Edwin said, looking up at the ceiling of his tent. [Zoom out to see…]

Lizzie: "Yup!" She responded, turning her back on Edwin. "Flashlight, _off_." (Silence)

" I wonder if they'll come out alive…" Edwin commented casually.

~TENT #3~

(D&C are seen pushing for space.)

" Too…close, must, BREATH! Oh putrid feet, take me!!" Derek exclaimed, falling back in defeat.

" Hey, there's plenty of room outside the tent, and if you don't quit squirming, that's where you're going." Casey muttered, still in a fowl mood. How could her lovely mother do such a horrible thing? Derek simply crossed his arms, accidentally elbowing Casey in the process.

" Oww Derek!" Casey exclaimed, rubbing her already bruising arm. " There's no enough room for that!" (D grumbles)

~BLUE SCREEN~

C pushes D, D pushes back…until both fall down, sit and glare.

---CUT TO CAMP SITE, appears to be much LATER, dim fire, darker sky…---

TENT #1, (asleep) #2 (asleep) #3-

" Will you (shove) quit (shove) going onto MY (shove) side!" Derek reprimanded, pushing Casey to the side while moving further away from her curled up figure.

" De-rek!" Casey huffed, raising her hands in anger. " There's no room anywhere else! Quit pushing and shut up!" This was not going to be a fun night.

" No, I refuse. If I can't sleep, neither can you." Derek decided plainly and childishly.

" Fine," Casey retorted angrily, " but you won't be happy with that decision tomorrow morning, OH no…" she finished, shaking her head in warning.

(Turn their backs to each other, [zooms into D's watch, reads 11:30pm, switches to 12:00am])

" Derek are you sleeping?" Casey questioned quietly, after several minutes of silence.

" No, I can't." Derek mumbled from under his sleeping bag. Hearing that he wasn't the only one having trouble, he burrowed his way back out and sighed.

" Me neither." Casey moaned, " I can't (shifts) get (shifts) comfortable!" she finished, giving an exaggerated sigh in the end.

" Quit moving, you're bugging me." Derek growled, pushing Casey even further from himself. Casey ignored this push and whined, "I need to sleep!"

" Ugh! Not with the voice!" Derek said desperately, covering his ears.

" Sorry…" She replied softly, aware that it got on many peoples nerves.

" It's fine," He said with equal volume, lowering his hands, "just not again, okay?"

" Kay." (Silence)

" Hey, that was almost civil!" Casey noticed with some excitement.

" Yeah, don't expect it to be a natural occurrence, I'm just tired." Derek answered, regaining his previous demeanor.

" Same…" Casey said, yawning. " Why. Can't. I. Sleep!" Casey complained again, hitting her head against the floor at every syllable and finishing with a big thump. "Oww…" she moaned, clutching her now throbbing head.

" Pfft, nice going." Derek chuckled. This could turn out to be quite amusing after all.

"Ugh! Another thing to top off my already shitty day." Casey muttered, anger building up once more.

" Whoa!" Derek was shocked, " Was that Casey CURSING?" (Turns to face C)

" What? No…no cursing here." She said, playing innocent, her eyes shifting guiltily.

" You must've hit your head hell-a hard." Derek commented, smiling slightly at her slip up.

" Hypocrite." Casey challenged.

" Wha?" Derek wasn't following.

" You said hell." She pointed out.

" Well now you did too." Replied a grinning, victorious Venturi.

" Yeah, I guess I did." Sighed a defeated Casey. (Silence) "Derek?"

" Hmm?" he mumbled sleepily.

" Do you think the fighting will ever stop?"

" Not if I can help it." He responded, suddenly growing protective of his position.

" Why?" She continued innocently.

" Huh?"

" Why? Why don't you want it to stop?" She elaborated.

" What is this, 20 questions?" replied an uncooperative Derek.

" Just answer me…" Casey said, rolling her eyes at his unwillingness to answer.

" I don't know Casey." He sighed quietly.

" Oh."

" Yeah, oh." He agreed (Pause)

" Why don't you show your good side more often?" She said, breaking the silence with another question.

" Why do you care?" he retorted.

" Because, if I can't sleep I might as well get something done." She stated a-matter-of-factly.

" Is that your life's motto?" Derek questioned, sensing a way to turn this situation around.

" I-uh…don't turn this around, I asked you a question!" She said, catching on to his tactics. But he was unrelenting. " Yes, you did, so now it's my turn." He reasoned, " Why do you care so much, do so much, and is it your life's mantra; to do something if you have nothing to do?"

" I, um…never really thought about it, but I suppose I like having a purpose." Casey answered, sensing that she had no other choice. (Pause) "Ok, my turn. Why are you so closed off and why aren't you nice more often?" She repeated her previous question.

" Q&A is over." Derek responded curtly.

" No. Come on, 20 questions. Why?" she pestered

" 20?" Derek questioned, a worried expression etching his **(gorgeous)** face.

" Fine, 10 each. Why?" she asked again, waving off his incredulity.

" 5" Derek decided.

" FINE, 5. Why??" Growing weary of this game of avoidance.

" I don't know…because then me being nice wouldn't be special or appreciated like it is now…and besides. I choose when I'm nice and to who." Derek said, finally giving in.

" Whom." Casey corrected quickly. **(I'm actually not sure which one is right…hehe)**

" Yeah, whatever." He said, dismissing the grammar lesson. " My turn…let's see. After breaking up with Max, did you ever actually 'find yourself'?"

" Umm, I don't…why do you care?" Casey said, wrinkling her nose in confusion.

" You pried; now I pry." He responded off-handedly, "Did you?"

" No, I guess not." She decided, "I mean…never mind. No I didn't… My turn, do you actually hate me?"

" No." Derek answered quickly, moving on to his next question, "What were you going to say before you cut yourself off?"

" Nothing." Casey said, shaking her head, hoping to put the matter aside. To this Derek simply raised his eyebrows, and Casey sighed. "Fine. I guess that no, I never really 'found' myself, because I don't really know what that is. Like, I don't want to be 'all-work-no-fun' or a 'grade-grubber,' but I don't really know _what_ I want to be and what I am, because I know those aren't the words I want to describe myself with…Ok, last 2."

" No, you only have one left." He pointed out.

" Oh? Fine, umm. If you don't hate me, why do you treat me the way you do?" she asked simply.

" Oh you know this one, it's fun!" He responded with a faked smile. To this, Casey gave a skeptical look. "It is!" he defended, but Casey continued with the look. (Pause) "Ok, fine. I'm not sure really…this family thing was hard. It was supposed to be just us guys and Marti; it had been that way for so long and I was getting used to it and then you guys came and…"

" But you didn't treat Lizzie like this…besides, it's been over a year, how long does it take!" Casey interrupted.

" Lizzie's younger," Derek said, pushing aside that issue, "besides, I was the oldest, King Venturi, (C scoffs, D ignores) and then you came along, all controlling and independent and smart, and well, it always takes me a while to get settled. Especially when stuff is getting all torn apart…plus now it's habit?" he finished lamely. (Silence)

" You called me smart." Casey said in awe.

" Yeah, well…you are." Derek said uncomfortably, sensing that it would be pointless to deny it. " Everyone knows you're smarter than me…"

" Um, thanks…" Casey said, now blushing slightly, "but you're smart too. Just, not academically?"

" Nice try McDonald." Derek laughed "My turn…why do you let it get to you? The name-calling, the pranks, your break-ups?"

" I, I'm tired. Night!" Casey stuttered, turning away from Derek.

" Casey, no fair." Derek huffed, "I answered, now you answer. Or I'll poke you!" He decided, poking her back to prove that it was not an empty threat.

" Fine!" Casey scowled, turning over to face Derek once more. " Because I hate all of it! I went from a happy safe place and then my dad goes away to NY. _NY!_ I don't see him anymore Derek. Then things are finally settling down, and we move. I leave all my friends, my popularity, my _home_, just to come to a place with a supposedly 'lovely family,' to make my mom happy. And it all just gets worse! I was already at a breaking point and now I can't help it! Every one of those things reminds me again how I can't control _anything _in my life and how no matter what I've been through, the bad things will keep on coming. There's not enough time between those bad things for me to heal and every time it just gets worse. I don't know how much I can take anymore! THERE Derek. That's why I'm an emotional wreck! Now goodnight!" She finished, her voice growing louder throughout her confession. She now turned away once more.

_ There is a silence in which Derek turns his back to Casey. After some time, there is a faint sniffling from Casey. D turns back around. _

" I'm s-sorry." Derek mumbles, finding it hard to say. "I'm so, so, _so_ sorry. Just…don't, cry. I hate…_that_." He finished pathetically.

" Why?" Casey blubbered, wiping her tears and turning to face Derek yet another time. "And why don't you hate me?"

" Q&A is over. Your 5 questions are gone." Derek pointed out, not un-kindly.

" Fine," Casey sighed sadly, "nev-nevermind. It's late and I'm bugging you." (Starts to turn away again, D grabs her arm)

" No, you're not." He mended, "It's fine, but crying sucks. It makes me, feel…b-bad."

" Yeah, but yelling is worse though…" Casey agreed, looking down and away from Derek's deep brown eyes.

" Yeah…" He mumbled quietly, wiping Casey's tear subconsciously. An awkward pause follows, until Derek breaks the silence with a fake cheerful tone. "Well, night!" (Turns away)

" Yeah, goodnight. And, uh, thanks." (Turns away. Pause)

" Hey Case?" Derek questions softly, after a few moments.

" Yeah?"

"Are you also freezing?" He asked, now shivering slightly underneath his thick sleeping bag. " Yeah…" she agreed.

" We don't have any extra blankets and I don't wanna freeze. Ideas?" He asked.

" Umm, only one." Casey decided uncomfortably. "Yeah?" Derek said, eager for warmth.

" We can generate body heat by scooting closer…"

" Geez, how much closer can we get?" Derek said, widening his eyes. "Don't answer." He amended quickly. (Pause, D turns and shifts closer to C.) "I'd rather not freeze."

~~~CUTS TO DAY, TENT #3 ~~~

(Casey has her back to Derek. Derek's arm is wrapped around Casey's waist in a hug. Edwin and Lizzie are peeking their heads in through the tent flap.)

" Oooh, Ed…I'm really looking forward to no chores for an entire week." Lizzie whispered, giggling to Edwin. (Edwin is shocked, Lizzie exits, and Edwin follows after a panicked glance at D and C.)

(C stirs and turns face to face with Derek, opens her eyes.)

" Derek? Wh-w-how?" She exclaimed, waking Derek with her outburst.

" Casey?" Derek gasped, shock appearing on his previously calm features. " What the…Oh."

" Oh…" Casey repeated, both teens coming to a realization.

" Well then," Derek said, getting up quickly "Bye!" He said nervously before leaving the tent. Casey simply shook her head in surprise, fixed her hair and followed.

_We see L, E, M, and G around a fire. N holding a pan of sausages over the flame. _

" Morning sleeping beauty, (D snorts at the name, C rolls her eyes.) How was your night?" Nora asked kindly.

" Uh, interesting…" Casey responded, glancing quickly at Derek, "but I managed to sleep some."

" What, you and Derek didn't fight the entire night?" George said, looking up from his coffee in amazement.

" Only most of it." Derek responded with his mouth full.

" Ugh gross shut your mouth." Casey grimaced.

" Or not." Edwin said, turning to an amused Lizzie. **(AN/ He's referring to Lizzie's previous 'no chore' comment, not the mouth full part. That's my short input, bye! *Escapes back to Dreamworld*)**

" Ok, so today we're going, trrr…" George announced, only to be interrupted by Derek, "What was that?"

" A drum roll!" George responded.

" Heh!" Derek said/laughed condescendingly.

"Where are we going?" Casey asked, after taking a second to roll her eyes at Derek's insensitivity.

" Canoeing!" George exclaimed excitedly, not letting his son's reaction get him down.

" Pass." Casey declined quickly.

" Casey!" Nora reprimanded.

" Sorry mom, but I really don't feel like it." Casey apologized pleadingly.

" I'm sorry Casey, but we've rented three canoes and you're going. And I don't want to hear any complaints." Nora said, beginning with a sense of remorse and ending with a finality that only a mother could have.

" Fine!" Casey huffed, crossing her arms. While Derek mumbled 'drama queen' to no one in particular.

" Ok, we're leaving soon, so everyone into your swimsuits!" George decided, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

~~ CUT TO LAKE ~~

" Ok everyone, buddy up!" Nora said, taking Georges hand and raising it into the air as a demonstration.

" We're buddies!" Edwin exclaimed, putting his arm around Lizzie.

" Traitor…" Derek muttered, glaring evilly at his younger deserter of a brother.

" Daddy, I wanna go with Smerek!" Marti said excitedly

" Yeah, Smarti, the better sibling," Derek said pointedly, "is my buddy!" (Swoops M into his arms. Marti giggles and wraps her arms tightly around his neck)

" Derek, Casey can't fit in our canoe…" Nora sighed.

" So lets leave her here!" Derek decided happily.

" Yes, please." Casey agreed desperately.

" No, it's a _family _vacation, and I refuse to let you slide away quite so easily this time. Marti, Derek and Casey can go together." George decided firmly.

" George, are you sure it's safe for Marti to be on their boat?" Nora asked, peering at the two glaring teens anxiously.

" They'll be fine, right?" George decided, giving a warning look to the two, causing them to look away and sigh; "Right…."

**I know, I know...not worth the wait, but i got lazy in the converting from script to text and so it failed. My bad. I'm also aware that the talking between D and C was choppy and wordy and maybe not entirely in character, but i swear it works better as a script and that's my excuse. I would say that I'm gonna try harder next time, but we all know that's not true, so with that in mind...REVIEW! (oh my rhymes, so good.)**


	3. Gone Fishing

**AN/ I fail. I'm sorry, i have no excuse except for that I'm super lazy. And I know i should make it longer since i kept you waiting for so long, but this was the last chapter i had planned out from earlier, so idk where to go from here... I'll tell you the truth, the only reason I updated at all was for my selfish reasons...I missed getting reviews, and i vowed not to write a new story till i finished this one, and i MUST write, lol. SO, sorry for the wait, here you go.**

**Disclaimer--  
Its not mine, because if it was, I'd change the goldfish to a chimp, just because I like the name Bo-Bo...and its more suitable for a chimp dontchya think?**

~~~AT THE LAKE~~~

3 canoes float peacefully on a lake. George and Nora are in one canoe, are far from the others while Lizzie and Ed tail the final canoe discreetly. In the last canoe, Casey sits on one side, arms crossed and scowling. Derek sits opposite of her with an excited Marti in his lap.

" Look Smerek! A fish!" Marti shouted out happily, pointing into the lake.

"Yeah, that's really neat." Derek agreed, still smirking at Casey.

"And slimy…" Casey decided, puckering her face into one of disgust.

"Sweet!" Marti exclaimed before turning back around and attempting to touch one of the fish.

Derek chuckled before addressing Casey, "hey, quit being such a party pooper."

"Someone not-so-wise once said, 'I decide what parties I poop and what parties I don't poop, and I poop this party.'" She replied venomously, before turning her head back around.

"Oh come on, for Marti?" He pleaded then, making a puppy dog face, and lifting Marti slightly higher on his lap.

After about a second Casey looked at Marti, still gazing into the lake, and acquiesced, "Fine…" She uncrossed her arms and moved a little closer to the middle of the boat.

"Thanks " Derek replied, almost gratefully.

After a slight pause, Marti was once again pointing at the water with excitement "Look guys, lots of fish!"

"That's called a school" Casey said happily, delighted to be teaching Marti something.

"School!" Marti protested, shock evident on her entire face, "But, but there's no school now, we're on break!" she whined.

"What Casey means is that a group of fish is called a school of fish." Derek said calmly, glaring at Casey.

"Is that where they learn to swim?" Marti asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, sure…" Derek replied, turning to look at Marti once more.

"Derek." Casey reproached. Marti was going to get all her facts wrong if Derek continued to 'teach' her! Suddenly something seemed to dawn on Derek, and a mischievous glint came into his eyes. He turned to Marti, and still smiling whispered something into her ear. After some glances at Casey, Marti giggled and nodded. Derek set Marti off of his lap and Casey suddenly grew very nervous.

"Hey Casey," Derek started

"Y-yeah?" Casey stuttered, moving further away from Derek as he moved closer. Suddenly Derek lunged and swooped Casey into his arms. Ignoring her shrieks of protest he then proceeded to dump her into the lake. Through peals of laughter he justified his actions, "You know, since you like school so much…" This caused Marti to join in his laughter and soon the other two boats on the lake began to inch closer.

"DE-REK! How could you!" Casey spluttered, red faced and thrashing to stay above the water. Finally the other boats came close enough to see exactly what was going on.

"Derek!" reprimanded Nora, " Help her out this instant!"

"Sure Nora, anything for you." Derek said, faking a look of innocence before holding out his hand to Casey. As she reached out to grab it he snatched it back, laughing once more.

"De-rek!" Casey protested once more, followed closely by a stern George, "Derek..."

To this, Derek simply rolled his eyes and grudgingly held out his hand once more. This time, Casey grabbed it before he had a chance to move it and pulled Derek in with her.

This time, Derek was the one in shock, " I can't believe you did that!" he protested while the rest of the family howled with laughter.

" I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner!" She responded laughing, before splashing Derek and swimming towards the shore. Derek spluttered some more before following after her and tackling her.

This seemed like an opportune moment to leave the water, so, while rolling her eyes Nora said, " Ok, I guess it's time for lunch now…"

The two remaining 2 boats rowed to shore, while George and Nora pulled the 3rd boat along with them, Marti still giggling inside. After getting to shore and loading everyone off Nora turned to the two teens wrestling in the shallow, "Alright you two, it's time for lunch," Derek froze at once, Casey still struggling to get out of a headlock. "Mmm, what are we having?" He asked, before releasing Casey and leaping to his feet. Casey righted herself crossed her arms, huffed and stayed seated in the water.

" Well," replied Nora, " we were supposed to have fish, but _someone_ forgot our fishing supplies, so we'll have to wing it." Derek simply glared at George, while Edwin's stomach grumbled

~Later~

" Well, those canned beans were SPLENDID!" Exclaimed Edwin, burping loudly. This of course earned him a pat on the back from Derek and three disgusted female faces. Lizzie shook her head and agreed, "Yeah, good call Case."

" Yeah, sure," agreed an unenthused Derek, "'peewee scouts' has done WONDERS."

Casey simply glared, pouted and mumbled to herself, " It was girl scouts…"

" Well," George decided, getting up and rubbing his hands together, " I'm about ready for a nice hike!"

He was met with a resounding "No." from the kids.

" George really, we're not very outdoorsy people…and knowing you, we might get lost." Nora said gently and apologetically.

"Well I – hey! What's that supposed to mean?" George exclaimed, Nora merely shrugged and smiled innocently before beginning to clear the dishes. "Never mind," George continued, "I think it's a fun activity and if we don't go we won't get the full experience of camping."

" I think we'll live," Derek deadpanned, earning him a frown from George.

" We're going, a quick hike. Come on, before dark!" said George sternly, picking up his own dish and going to his tent to pack.

~ Later, the family is standing outside a huge wooded area carrying backpacks ~

" Ready campers?" George asked, picking up Marti's bag and looking around. He received no answer, "Let's go!" He continued unperturbed. Lizzie simply shrugged her response and the familydissapeared into the forest, exiting shortly after.

" Phew! I thought we were lost!" Nora said, rushing to their campsite.

" Nora, we were in there for two seconds. You really think my sense of direction is that bad?" George asked in disbelief. Derek and Casey quickly responded for Nora, "Yes!"

Nora shot them a quick look and turned back to George, smiling, "No…" she responded nervously, pausing nervously before continuing, " But I think, I think we should put off hiking until tomorrow. It'll be dark soon and we'll wake up early tomorrow. Sound good?"

" Wha'?" Derek asked at the suggestion of waking 'early.'

" To get ready for the hike!" Nora responded enthusiastically. She was simply met with raised eyebrows. "Now lets get ready for bed," she continued, turning away from the Venturi men "come on Marti." She said holding out her hand, which Marti took smiling. They made their way to the tent. George looked on after them and called out sarcastically, "Nora, don't leave me here alone, I might not be able to find my way to the tent!" before following after them.

" Same sleeping arrangement I suppose?" Edwin inquired once the parents were gone. Derek glared. "Yep!" Lizzie replied happily.

" Come on Liz," Ed continued, " Boy have I got a story about dad and our LAST hiking trip to tell you…" he said before the two ran off to their tent.

" So…" Casey said, breaking the silence. "Yeah, you going?" Derek continued.

" It's not that late." Casey replied, shuffling her feet slightly. "Well the sun's setting, so according to your mother, it's pretty late." Derek said mockingly. Casey simply walked over to the lake and sat on a big rock at the edge. After about a second Derek walked up behind her.

" Don't even think if pushing me in." Casey said before Derek even had a chance to get any closer. Derek smirked, "Well, now that you mention it… " he said, resting his arms on Casey's shoulders as if to push her in, Casey squirmed, "De-rek!"

" Relax Case," He said laughing, " I wasn't gonna." He gave her shoulders a little squeeze before sitting behind her and slightly to the side .One hand remained on her shoulder.

" So, I'm guessing you don't want to go to sleep either…" Casey said after a few moments.

" Nah, not tired and nothing to do in the tent anyways." Derek responded.

" Yeah. " Casey agreed, "Besides, sunsets are beautiful."

Derek snorted slightly before agreeing, "Yeah, they're really nice." They remained sitting for a few moments before Casey kind of leaned into Derek. For once Derek didn't move away, but only squeezed her shoulder again. A comfortable silence followed as the sun continued to set. (**AN/ think side hug from The Wedding.)**

~Cuts to night, tent #3~

" Favorite ice-cream" Derek asked

" Strawberry."

D: "Rocky Road"

C: "Favorite movie…that you'd hate to admit."

D: "What makes you think I'd admit to you?"

C: "Just answer, come on, you answered the NSync or Backstreet Boys question."

D: "Yeah…and I still can't believe you think Backstreet Boys were better. Fine, Nightmare Before Christmas."

C: "Really?"

D: "Yeah, you?"

Casey mumbled, "Spiderman"

D: "Really?"

C: "Well of the movies I'd hate to admit, yeah."

D: "One or two?"

C: "One, hands down."

D: "Um…favorite book."

"You KNOW what that is?" Casey asked, faking surprise.

"Just answer." Derek replied, unamused.

Casey responded giggling slightly, "Um, Hoot".

D: "Catcher in the Rye"

C: "You read that?"

D: "Well Edwin refused to do it for me…but I ended up liking it. Holden's a funny character I like him."

"You would." Casey replied rolling her eyes, before deciding, "I'm impressed."

D: "Thanks?"

After a lull in conversation, Casey spoke up, "Ok, I'm a bit tired now."

D: "Same."

C: "Night?"

"Night." Derek agreed before turning to hug Casey 'for warmth.'

**AN/ Hope it was kind of worth the wait...as you see, i got kind of lazy towards the end, but...um. Review? *hides behind computer***


	4. Lost

**AN/ I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for this crap. That is all.  
DISCLAIMER- I might even take the chimp for my own, that is, if it were mine...which it isn't. Can you believe I'd have a chimp if i owned LWD? Too bad i don't.**

~ Next morning~

_D exits tent, we see the rest of the family gathered round a burnt out fire_

"Good morning Smerek!" Marti shouted out happily from her warm place in George's arms, "Casey made sausages!"

Derek simply grunted as a reply to which Casey responded with a sarcastic, "you're welcome" before handing the pan of left over sausage to him. He dug in gratefully while Casey looked on in disgust.

"Alright everyone, are we ready for a hike?" George asked the crew with excitement evident on his face.

"Yay!!" Marti replied with equal excitement.

The rest of the family seemed to lack that happiness as Derek grunted, Casey mumbled a 'no,' Edwin and Lizzie shrugged and Nora smiled uncomfortably.

"Ook," George continued, "Let's go!"

~BLUE SCREEN~

Marti is dressed in a ranger outfit whistling on a whistle happily/evilly as the rest of the kids trudge by miserably

---LATER---

(The family is seen standing in front of the same wooded area as the day before, dressed and ready, still looking very uncomfortable)

"Ok, now this time, can we spend more than a minute in the woods before doubting me?" George asked and before waiting for an answer continued. "Great let's go!" He said before disappearing into the woods, Marti following soon after.

Nora looked on nervously before exhaling, closing her eyes and entering. Lizzie and Ed simply looked at each other once before following the rest of the family. Derek walked in casually and Casey remains the last one outside the forest.

(C looks back at the camp sadly, looks at the forest sneakily and backs up a couple of steps before D comes out of the forest. C shrieks and quickly turns to face the camp and struggles to run towards her tent as D grabs her bag and drags her into the woods.)

~IN THE FOREST~

"See guys, that wasn't so bad," George said, addressing the frowning circle. (C is brushing herself off, muttering under her breath.)

"Yeah, not at all." Derek said sarcastically, " Well we seem to have been here for more than a minute (looks at watch), ok, well that was fun! Bye!" He finished before making an attempt to run for it, this time Casey grabbed his bag and as he glared at her, she simply smiled viciously.

" Look guys, a snake!" Marti said from a distance.

"Marti no!" Derek yelled in a panic, running to her side as quickly as possible and scooping her up in his arms. Marti just giggled as she said, "Relax Smerek, it's just a garden snake!" Derek frowned as he put her down, "And how do YOU know that?" He asked, addressing her sternly with his hands on his hips.

"Haha, he looks like Casey!" Edwin said, turning to Lizzie.

"He looks NOTHING like me!" Casey protested, putting her hands on her hips. Edwin's laughter got louder and Lizzie joined in. Nora attempted to stifle her laughter as she addressed Marti. "Marti honey, you may have been right that time, but please don't wander around or get to close to the wildlife." Marti nodded solemnly before George called out from a distance, "Look guys, onion grass!" Nora sighed as she took Marti's hand and followed the voice. Derek ran a nervous hand through his hair before following, and the three remaining kids followed soon after.

~BLUE SCREEN~

M, L, E & C are seen running across the screen in fear as someone in a bear costume chases after them. Only the bear remains on the screen and removes his mask to reveal D. C runs back onto the screen and is now chasing after a fearful D.

---CUT TO WOODS, much LATER---

"Georgie, I think we've seen enough 'wildlife,'" Said an exhausted Nora, collapsing on a fallen tree.

"No, more, nature!" Said Lizzie, taking a seat next to Nora.

"Oh Liz, would you like me to cut down all the trees for you?" Smirked an 'innocent' Ed. Lizzie got up immediately, "Just because I don't want to see it at the moment, DOESN'T mean that I don't want my children or children's children to know what nature is!" Ed simply laughed and took Liz's unoccupied seat. Liz frowned and made room for herself next to him.

Derek came up the hill next and collapsed on the floor, not bothering to make it to the log. "Mmm, sdfne" mumbled an almost unconscious Derek.

"What was that?" asked a puzzled George.

Casey collapsed near Derek, "Mmm, soft…" she sighed.

Nora chuckled and said, " Alright, lets head back."

"Sure, sure, but first, look…" beckoned George.

Nora, Ed and Liz went over to the ledge on which George was standing.

"Whoa." Said Edwin. Derek was on his feet in a second, he ran to the family.

Everyone was still silent. Casey got curious, and lifted her aching body up slowly. She stood along with the family, mesmerized. It was beautiful. There was so much…green. An eagle flew overhead.

"Marti, come see this!" Said Lizzie. She was met with silence.

"Marti?" said Casey, turning around slowly. There was no one. George looked panic-stricken. "Ok Smarti," said Derek, laughing nervously, "great prank, you got us, come out now!" (Silence)

"Marti?" said Casey again, slightly hysterical.

George ran off the ledge and disappeared into the forest.

"Damn it!" yelled Derek, following after. Casey sat down shakily on the same log from earlier. After a second of shocked silence, Derek emerged from the forest, "I, can't find him. Dad's…I don't know where he went." Nora walked over to Derek and wrapped her arm around him, Derek stiffened and Nora exhaled slowly. "Alright kids, listen up, we're going back to the campsite and we'll wait for them there."

Derek shrugged away in anger, "Wait? Wait for what? Until some animal decides that Marti would make a great snack?" Nora winced. "I don't care what's reasonable," he continued, turning towards Casey and anticipating her reaction, "but I'm going after them!" He turned around but was stopped by an arm on his shoulder, "No." said Nora, stepping into her 'protective' mode, "I am NOT losing one more kid in the forest, you will come back with us if I have to pull you by the ear." Derek fixed her with an icy stare and shrugged her arm from his shoulder.

"Derek please…" pleaded Casey, standing up. "We'll go back to the campsite and plan this out more thoroughly, I—we can't lose one more person. We'll get more supplies and let a ranger know that we've lost someone and—" she was cut off.

"Fine" he said stonily.

"Let's hurry," said Ed, moving to stand besides Derek. Nora wrapped her arm around Casey and they came to stand next to the Venturi boys. Liz remained standing on the ledge. "Liz?" said Casey carefully.

"I'm coming," said Liz quietly making her way towards the rest of the crew. Derek put his hand on top of her head gently and smiled down at her, she attempted to smile back and they started the long hike back to the campsite, calling out for Marti every so often.

**AN/ Well, that was um…different. *Runs away, hides behind Michael Seater*  
Haha, now you can't shoot me! I'm sorry about this chapter; I don't know what came over me. But I really have no idea how to change it and I think I might have an idea as to how to make the next chapter less, angst-y and more like it's supposed to be. Honestly that was completely unexpected and I apologize yet again for the utter suckiness of it all.**


	5. Ok?

**Ok, this one is written in kind of a different format. I didn't realize that was the case until it was too late for my lazy ass to change anything. So this is the product, there's some Dasey here, but it's still not all rainbows and fluffy bunnies.**

**DISCLAIMER: Even if i DID have a chimp, it wouldn't mean that i owned LWD. I'd just be the happy owner of a chimp named Bo-Bo. And seeing as how i own _neither,_ this whole diclaimer was pretty pontless.**

_At the Campsite_

It is much later and the family (minus Marti and George) is huddled around a slowly burning fire. Derek is pacing back and forth.

Derek turned eagerly at the rustling of leaves from the forest behind him. The rest of the family followed his gaze as a park ranger emerged followed by George carrying a sleeping Marti. Nora's figure relaxed visibly as she got up and went over to embrace George. Derek immediately went over to the ranger to thank him, and the ranger smiled as he warned the family about forest safety. He retreated back into the forest as the family reunited. In the commotion Marti woke up and took turns hugging everyone around the neck. Derek happily chastised his little sister as he kissed the top of her head and led her off into her tent. Everyone seemed to be in much better spirits as they retreated into their tents. Casey wrapped her arms around herself before walking over to her tent and crawling in. Derek wasn't in yet. She shrugged and got into her sleeping bag anyways.

[Zoom out to setting sun, suddenly dark. Zoom to Casey's sleeping face. Tent flap behind her opens.]

Derek rustled his way into the tent, laying down beside Casey and wrapping his arms around her waist. At the sudden movement Casey's eyes shot open. She turned to demand to know where he was all this time, only to see Derek's tear tracked face.

"Oh Derek…" She whispered, running her fingers down the tear tracks. He grabbed her hand angrily and muttered, "Leave me alone." He wiped the remaining tears from his face, dropped her hand and turned away. Casey placed her hand lightly on Derek's back, making him tense up slightly before sighing and turning back around.

"I'm sorry Case, it's just…" He started, seeming at a loss of words.

"I understand. I was worried too Derek." They continued to look into each other's eyes for some time. Derek watching with a sense of curiosity and wonder etched on his face, before leaning in and pressing a light kiss on Casey's lips. Suddenly the wonder was replaced with shock as he muttered a quick "Night!" and turned back around. Neither one of them slept much that night.

---CUT TO MORNING---

A bleary eyed Derek exits the tent to find that nobody is there. The camp is empty the tents are gone the fire is out. He rubs his eyes and catches a glimpse of Casey's body. He walks over and sees her lying there, unmoving. He turns her around.

Derek jolted awake. He turned to see a sleeping Casey still by his side. He gave a relieved sigh before turning to his side once more and hugging Casey closer to him. [Camera zooms to Casey's face, she is still awake.] Casey's eyes widened momentarily, before she smiled softly closed her eyes and finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

---CUT TO **ACTUAL** MORNING---

Derek woke to see that Casey was no longer beside him. He got up, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He left the tent and released the breath he didn't realize he was holding; they were all there.

"Morning Derek!" chirped an unusually happy Edwin walking past Derek and to the campfire.

"Well look who's Mr. Sunshine…" Derek muttered sarcastically, taking a sausage off of Edwin's plate and popping it into his mouth. Edwin's smile quickly slipped off his face as he plopped himself down onto a log unhappily. Lizzie smiled at him as she pushed the food from her plate onto Edwin's. He smiled gratefully.

Derek sat on the log with Marti and unfortunately for him, across from Casey. He dared to look up from his plate once and happened to catch Casey's eyes. Casey quickly looked back down at her plate, cheeks flushed. Derek smirked slightly at the affect he had on women before realizing this wasn't just any woman, this was Casey, his _stepsister_. The smirk quickly left his face and he hurriedly returned his attention to his plate.

"We've decided to head back earlier than expected…" George sadly announced to the family; they all shrugged, "What, no one else is upset?" he asked in surprise. He was met with several disbelieving faces, before shrugging it off and continuing, "So today will be our last full day and we leave tomorrow morning, ok?" The family shrugged once more, and Edwin piped up, "What are we doing today?"

This time it was Nora who spoke, "Well we need food for tonight, and we're completely out, so I thought we'd visit the nice rustic town nearby!" The boys, Marti and Lizzie looked unimpressed and Casey was the only one to squeal with excitement, "Oh goody! Civilization!" Nora chuckled lightly before picking up Marti and heading back to the tent closely followed by George. Derek said nothing as he continued to shovel food down his throat, Edwin looked concerned, "What's this Derek? No snide comment about Casey's happiness?" Derek glared at the prying little brother, gave a loud belch and turned back to his tent. Casey watched him as he left, gave herself some quiet encouragement before getting up and following Derek. Edwin still looked surprised, and turned to Lizzie, "I'm concerned…" he said, "Partially for Derek's health, and partially at the Derek and Casey situation." Lizzie gave him a grin, "Oh Edwin, are you afraid that they might just be getting along, and you _might_ have to do my chores for a week?" Edwin gave her a look of shock while trying to deny her claims, "How could you even—Of course not! Ok, only a little…. Well… yes." He finished lamely, hanging his head. Lizzie laughed at his reaction before putting her plate on top of the pile and walking back to her tent.


	6. The Beginning

I forgot to apologize for the wait in the previous chapter, and i meant to upload this earlier, but my internet is not cooperating at the moment. But YAY guys, i updated in a decent amount of time! There's a surprise, right?

DISCLAIMER: Chimps are gross and smelly, plus that one chimp killed a woman, so no thanks and goodbye Bo Bo. I'd rather buy LWD and make it all Dasey...if only i had that kind of money...

~CUT TO TENT #3~

Derek searched through the tent for at least one clean shirt. When at last he found one, he backed out of the tent, running straight into Casey. "Oh, I uh—watch it Klutz!" Casey made no response, but instead asked quietly, "Umm…do you think we can talk?" Derek suddenly felt very uncomfortable, but covered it quickly with a frown, "What about Spacey? There's nothing I really want to talk to _you_ about." Casey tensed visibly at his tone, but continued anyways, "Don't pretend nothing happened Derek. I'm sure that once we talk about it, it'll all go away." "What'll go away?" He snapped harshly "There's nothing here." He pushed past her and walked to the outhouse to change, not failing to catch the defeated 'oh' that left Casey's lips. Once in the outhouse, Derek hit his head against the wall, why was he such a jerk! He quickly composed himself, and continued to the task at hand.

~CUT TO PARKING AREA, IN FRONT OF CARS~

" Ok, so same arrangements as last time, right?" Nora said to the group.

" Umm, actually mom, do you think we could switch it a little?" Casey interjected quietly. Derek seemed to look slightly apologetic at her tone, but he quickly collected himself before anybody caught a glimpse. "Well sure…" Nora shrugged, "I mean, it's not a long drive so there's no need to switch off. Um, I'll go with Casey, Lizzie and Marti and you boys can take the Prince." Everyone agreed and they piled into their separate cars.

~~~ CUT TO CAR #1, w/ N, L, M & C~~~

(Everyone seems to be having a good time, Marti and Lizzie laughing in the back, Nora talking animatedly in the front, but Casey simply looks out of the window bleakly.)

~~~ CUT TO CAR #2, w/ G, E, &D~~~

(Like the other car, E and G seem to be having a great time in the front seats, but Derek sits quietly in the back, giving an occasional halfhearted laugh.)

~~~ CUT TO ALMOST EMPTY PARKING LOT~~~

(Both cars are parked and both groups are emerging.)

"Well this sure seems like a well populated area!" Joked Edwin, looking around at the empty town. George and Lizzie rolled their eyes at his jokes, but couldn't help but agree. Nora remained serene as she locked the car doors. "Alright everyone, we need some canned foods, and some fruits. We haven't been eating very healthily…" The Venturi clan wrinkled their noses. "But let's also get some supplies for S'mores!" George exclaimed, quickly becoming a family favorite. Nora rolled her eyes as she took Marti's hand and crossed the deserted street. The rest of the family followed.

(Cut to an eerily empty supermarket. Huge, flickering light, and one lady sitting at the register.)

"Umm…anyone else feel super awkward?" Asked Edwin. Casey acted quickly, "It seems a bit weird for all of us to be here, I mean we don't need much. Derek and I will wait outside." And before anyone had a chance to reply, Casey had grabbed Derek by the arm and led him outside.

(Outside of the store)

"Ow Casey!" Derek whined grabbing the arm that Casey had tugged so forcefully. Quickly realizing that he was alone with Casey, Derek dropped his hand and looked wary. "Look Derek. I've thought about it. I have nobody to confide in on this trip, so I HAVE to talk to you about what happened." Derek rolled his eyes, squared his shoulders and began to walk away.

"Derek!" Casey pleaded, following. "You can't just walk away! We need to talk about this!" Derek stopped suddenly and turned around, "Talk about _what _exactly? I was tired, and upset, and you were there. It was nothing!" he yelled. He paused for a second, feeling guilty for the current expression on Casey's face. He quickly shook it off, turned back around and began walking to the car again.

"I thought it might be something…" He heard Casey say quietly. He stopped once more, turning back around and walking toward Casey, who had blushed a deep red.

"What exactly?" Derek asked.

"Well, nothing. You weren't supposed to hear that…"

"But I did." Derek said bluntly. "And I'm curious…" Casey didn't respond. "What were you expecting Casey? Some fairytale? It was a kiss, that doesn't automatically mean we drop everything, fall deeply in love and have a big dream wedding. If you've forgotten, we're SIBLINGS."

"Step." Casey finally said, speaking very softly. "And of course I don't want to get married to you!" She said more bravely. "You're a pig! Remember that? I'm not suddenly going to fall head over heels for a jerk because of a kiss. I've made that mistake before! I just…there would _be_ no kiss if there weren't SOMETHING there. It's not like anyone made us do it, and I didn't push you away and I wasn't disgusted. Which is weird, because you're…well, you're Derek!"

Derek shook his head, "Well thanks Case, that really clears things up…" He ran a hand through his hair. " God Casey! You're making me feel like an ass you know that? I didn't do anything wrong and I'm NOT disgusting. Yet you constantly make it off as if you're better than me. And I know for a fact that you're not!" He ranted, beginning to pace. " Yea I kissed you. So what, for God's sake, you've kissed TRUMAN. I'd like to think I'm at least SLIGHTLY better than that rat. And yet you make it seem as if you should be disgusted, and it was a horrible thing to do. Obviously we both know that it was JUST a kiss, so it shouldn't matter! It's over now, this is over, and there's absolutely NO need for us to talk about it… to anyone, ever!" He finished, standing nose to nose with Casey. And suddenly, they were kissing again, [Zoom out to see Edwin and Lizzie peering from the corner of the supermarket. Camera cuts to the two]

Lizzie turned to Edwin, who was still staring, wide-eyed. "I guess I'm not doing chores for a week!" She exclaimed jovially. Edwin stuttered a bit, "You- I…They…You're honestly thinking about our bet?" He said in shock. "They just…well you saw it! They're Casey and Derek…our, _siblings_? Remember??" Lizzie shrugged and peeking back at the two to find they had stopped kissing and were now staring blankly at each other. Edwin's voice came from behind her, "Besides…I can't say you've won." Lizzie turned around quickly, "Excuse me? If that's not-- " "Ah ah aah!" Edwin interrupted, wagging his finger. "If you'll remember, my phrasing was something like, 'they'll be worse than before'? Not, 'they'll get along less'. No, no. It's pretty… what's the word…_subjective _really. I'M pretty sure, Dad and Nora would find _this_ situation," Edwin said, waving his hands at Derek and Casey's general direction, "_worse_ than before." Lizzie raised her eyebrows, "Others, " She continued, "Would find that kissing and making up, is better than constant fighting…" "Yes well," Edwin continued, looking around the corner once more, " obviously, they haven't really 'made up.'" [Camera turns to Casey and Derek fighting. Then zooms from the opposite side, Ed and Lizzie can be seen watching from a distance.]

"Nothing?" Casey said in disbelief. Derek rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "So what, it's just one more kiss…which also, means…nothing." Casey shook her head angrily. "And then another, and another and another? What then Derek? Do they ALL mean nothing? When does it become _something_ Derek?" She said raising her voice at each question.

"ENOUGH!" Derek bellowed, "Yea, I know! You find me disgusting, this is wrong, this means something. But frankly, I don't want to have to deal with it!"

"And when _are_ you going to grow up?" Casey asked softly, " When are you going to begin dealing with the consequences."

"The consequences of _what_ exactly?" Derek asked, touching his forehead with the palm of his hand, "Christ Casey! Am I not allowed to kiss anyone anymore? Are there _consequences_ now for kissing a girl I like?" Derek quickly tensed up, " I didn't…that wasn't." Casey cocked her head to the side, taking one, then two, three deliberate steps towards him. Derek didn't move. She placed both hands on the sides of Derek's face. He exhaled a shaky breath. She leaned up and placed a feather light kiss on his lips, then two, three. Derek remained frozen for a moment longer, before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. They pulled away, arms still wrapped around each other. "What now Casey?" Derek asked softly, breaking the silence. Suddenly, Derek heard coughing from the supermarket entrance. Lizzie and Edwin were coughing furiously as the automatic doors slid open. Derek and Casey sprung away from each other quickly.

"Remind me to thank the two sneaks after pounding them." Derek muttered to Casey, turning back to the car.

~~~ CUT TO CAR #1, w/ N, L, M & C~~~

(Marti and Nora are talking, and laughing back and forth. Lizzie is watching Casey with concern and Casey is staring ahead, one hand touching her lips every so often.)

~~~ CUT TO CAR #2, w/ G, E, &D~~~

(George is talking happily, while Edwin laughs and nods at appropriate times, with his eyes on Derek. Derek sits in the front, fidgeting nervously with his hands, and looking out the window.)

~CUT TO CAMP GROUNDS~

(Marti is gathering sticks and singing happily to herself. George is attempting to light a fire and Nora is sitting nearby, sipping coffee chatting and laughing. Edwin and Lizzie are huddled together whispering with an occasional glance at Derek and Casey, who are staring at each other from opposite sides of the fire pit.)

[Camera cuts to Lizzie and Edwin's conversation.]

"So you think they'll talk tonight?" Edwin asked Lizzie skeptically. Lizzie nodded her head, "I'm sure of it…I mean, Casey can't just leave anything unfinished." Edwin nodded. "And if they don't?" Lizzie pursed her lips in thought, "Well, we'll think of something, but by tomorrow morning, I think they'll have it somewhat worked out, and we won't have to deal with too much awkwardness." Edwin shrugged, and then laughed, "Until they announce that they're getting married!" Lizzie blanched and then joined Edwin's laughter.

~CUT TO NIGHT, CAMPFIRE~

(The entire family is laughing and enjoying S'mores, Derek and Casey more uncomfortably than anyone else.)

Lizzie nudged Edwin and nodded her head towards Casey and Derek. Casey had just given a subtle head tilt of her own, and Derek had nodded. Edwin and Lizzie watched as Casey put her S'mores stick on the ground and walked away silently. Derek yawned loudly, and excused himself shortly afterwards. Lizzie and Edwin turned to each other, both holding up crossed fingers.

[Cut to Casey by the lake, Derek approaching from the campfire.]

"It's colder away from the fire…" Casey noted, still watching the water. They stood in silence.

"Case-" Derek started, only to be cut off by a whisper. "Did you mean it?" Derek looked confused. Finally Casey turned to face him, "Do you like me?" Derek gulped, "Of course…I mean, I _told_ you I didn't hate you." Casey shook her head, " You know what I mean…" She said, turning back towards the water, "Because if not, that's fine. I get it, but this can't happen anymore." She said, waving her hand vaguely. They both stood longer, still facing the water. "I think I meant it." Derek said, sitting down on a nearby rock. Casey remained quiet. "I mean, I don't know. I didn't really… I mean I knew you were smart and pretty and stuff, but that didn't _mean_ anything to me. You were supposed to be family, you know?" Casey nodded her head slightly, turning around to face him. "But then…the tent, the talking, and you're so nice even when we're fighting, and I just, I mean, I guess after that market fiasco, I, well I liked you. Or something…" Casey smiled slightly and walked over to Derek, sitting by his side. "Something?" she joked, making Derek chuckle slightly. They continued sitting in a more comfortable quiet. "I think I like something…" Casey whispered. "Really?" Derek asked, turning to face the girl next to him. "Yea…" Casey, replied, shrugging slightly and turning to face Derek. Derek leaned in and they kissed once more. [Camera zooms out from the kissing couple. The rest of the family can be seen still around the campfire in the distance.]

~CUT TO MORNING, TENT # 3~

(Once again, Lizzie and Edwin are peering in from the tent flaps, Casey and Derek are still asleep, hugging each other tightly.)

"I'm guessing they worked things out…" Lizzie stated, pulling her head back. Edwin chuckled and followed.

"You know, it's not as weird as I thought it would be."

"Like things could get any weirder," Lizzie stated, beckoning toward a screaming Marti in a bathing suit, being chased by both George and Nora.

"So who wins?" She continued, turning to face Edwin.

" I think it's safe to say that it's a tie." Lizzie raised her eyebrows, "Even though I _clearly_ won?" She said testily. "Uh…yea?" Edwin supplied. Lizzie shook her head, "whatever, I just hope things stay _fairly_ normal." Suddenly a shriek of "De-rek!" was heard from inside the tent. "Oh I think you'll be ok…" Edwin said reassuringly, before they both burst into laughter and began helping their parents by chasing Marti as well.

END

AN/ Wow…I actually finished a multi chapter story! Took some time, and I kind of rushed the ending... and changed the format ENTIRELY, and made it really crappy. _But,_ you know what? At least now we all know, I should stick to oneshots. YAAAY!

**Review**, help a Dasey/FF friend out. But don't be too mean…we're all well aware that it was not worth the wait. So…MA BAAD! Don't hate me! And Goodbye.


End file.
